


crow calls at nine

by huskiice



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 'kashi and 'suke are both in love with itachi's crow, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crows, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Uchiha Sasuke, im sorry, sasuke went caw caw caw, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskiice/pseuds/huskiice
Summary: Every morning at nine, Itachi sends a crow. Cawing noisily, the crow would perch by the window, then fly into the house when the window was opened.One day, however, the crow doesn't come. No ugly cawing, no loud flapping of wings — nothing.In which Kakashi and Sasuke are worried sick about their partner, but when a certain male with long, black hair returns home, completely unscathed, they're torn between relief and anger.They choose the latter; angry sex ensues.





	crow calls at nine

Every morning at nine, Itachi sends a crow. Cawing noisily, the crow would perch by the window, then fly into the house when the window was opened, heading straight to whoever was first in sight. Most of the time, it was a certain white-haired male.

Usually, Kakashi would wake at eight-thirty. Untangling himself from Sasuke's tight hug, thinking to himself, _gosh, he is such a cuddler._ The man would then proceed to brush his teeth and pick a book from the bookshelf, completely filled with the entire series of Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise.

Shortly after taking a seat in the couch, the sound of squawking and cawing and flapping would distract him from his book. Reaching over behind him, he unlocked the window and pushed it open.

With a _woosh_ , the crow flew into the house, and Kakashi sighed as he returned to his book. Long, sharp claws dug into his skin as the crow landed on his shoulder. Cawing noisily, it would begin to rub the side of its face against Kakashi's mask.

_Kakashi chuckled lowly, the bird's smooth, pitch-black feathers rubbing against his cheek. Placing the Icha Icha Paradise book down on his lap temporarily, he brought his hand up to the underside of the crow's beak. Using his thumbnail, he carefully, gently stroked the soft feathers at the base of the crow's neck. Quiet rumbles emerged from the crow, and it stopped cawing immediately._

The crow would remain perched on the shoulder until Kakashi picked up his book again, and gently waved off the crow with a hand. Leaving Kakashi to read his smutty romance novel with a noisy caw, the crow would then fly off to look for their youngest lover.

Sasuke was a deep sleeper, and could most probably sleep through _multiple_ earthquakes. He slept without a single care, and simply woke up whenever he pleased. Itachi's crow knew this, and would head straight to their shared bedroom.

The queen-sized was, perhaps, a tad bit small for the three men, but they made it work. With all three of them sleeping on the bed, they fit almost perfectly, albeit snuggled closely to one another. When Itachi was out on overnight missions, which was frequent, the remaining two occupants, with their legs tangled and hands around each other, had plenty of space left on the bed.

_Lowering its volume a considerable amount, the crow, cawing, landed on the wooden headboard of the bed, now scratched up with deep claw marks._

The crow would then do _anything_ in its birdly powers to wake up the youngest of the house. Pecking lightly, rubbing gently, hopping around on the bed and messing up the sheets.

Most of the time, this doesn't work; Sasuke would remain asleep, unstirred. This leaves the crow with two options: let Sasuke sleep till whatever unearthly hour he desired, _or_ request for Kakashi's help in waking up the stubborn male.

More often than not, the cheeky crow would choose the latter.

And so, the crow would fly its way to Kakashi, circling over the male with wings for wildly, cawing loudly, over and over and _over_ until—

_"Alright, alright," Kakashi sighed, grumbling under his breath as he placed down the book. Raising both hands in surrender to the noisy bird, he muttered, "I'm on it."_

_The crow, satisfied, followed Kakashi to the kitchen, watching as the man took an empty glass and filled it with cold water from the fridge._

It was a wet wake-up call for Sasuke.

_Bits of black hair, now damp, stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face. Lifting his head from his soaked pillow, the youngest let out a quiet groan. Opening his eyes, squinted and filled with annoyance, he looked over at the not-so-apologetic Kakashi standing by the bed, crow perched on his shoulder._

_"Good morning," Kakashi murmured, running a hand through Sasuke's wet, black hair._

_Sasuke, already knowing the true mastermind behind the cruel wake-up call, glared at the crow, who only cawed happily in reply. Annoyed, he grumbled, "Just lock him out the window."_

_Despite his words, he sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Reaching a hand forward, he brushed the crow along the side of the wing tucked against its side, murmuring softly,_

_"Morning, 'tachi, 'kashi."_

_The crow cawed. Kakashi smiled._

Later, in the evening, the crow would disappear in a puff of smoke.

That was exactly how a normal day would go for Sasuke and Kakashi. Without Itachi, but with a noisy, _annoying as hell_ , but still affectionate crow.

Whenever Itachi came back, which was usually on the weekends, unless the male was on a particularly long mission, the two victims of the crow would address their complaints; long rants about how _it's so fucking noisy, damn it,_ _it never shuts up_ and how _it's so needy every five minutes._

But the truth was, the two were used to the noisy cawing, used to the way it would rub against them as it _begged_ for attention. Albeit begrudgingly, they had both softened up to the crow. Even as they complained to Itachi, their gazes held a certain softness and affection.

Until one day, the crow didn't come.

Kakashi read his book in undisturbed peace, yet he was never able to focus on the words on the page as he looked out the window. Completely unaccustomed to the unusual quiet, Kakashi soon put down his book.

He went into the room and saw Sasuke, sleeping soundly, but frowning with a slight furrow between his brows. Sighing, Kakashi walked over, and gently smoothed out Sasuke's expression with a thumb, rubbing the furrowed space between his brows until his face soothed into a more relaxed expression.

Almost immediately, Sasuke stirred in his sleep, and he started to frown again. Pulling his hand away from the sleeping make's face, Kakashi threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair instead. _'It feels weird, huh—'_ Kakashi turned to leave the room.

_'—not having that crow around?'_

Kakashi went out for a walk.

At noon, when Kakashi returned to the unusually quiet house, Sasuke was already awake, frowning as he stood in front of the toaster, two pieces of bread inside. As the toaster _ding_ ed loudly, the male, seemingly lost in thought, had no reaction.

Kakashi sighed, walking up to Sasuke wordlessly. With a soft pat on the younger's shoulder, he gestured with a quick nod towards the toaster. "It's done, isn't it?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards Kakashi, and the two looked at each other for a moment longer. Sasuke looked back at the toaster, the two pieces of bread now charred. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Yeah."

Even as Kakashi removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder, and turned to take a seat on the couch, he didn't miss the slight tremble in the younger's voice.

Then, Sasuke sat across Kakashi. Wordlessly, the two started to eat, looking at each other without saying anything.

Sasuke's face remained almost expressionless. _Almost._

Kakashi could see that the corner of his lips were _slightly_ tilted downwards. His posture gave away his feigned nonchalance, too — shoulders stiff and tense. If a stranger were to look at him, these tiny, minor details may be missed, but Kakashi knew him well enough, years of patience and getting to know one another led to understanding each other better, and soon, learning to love each other, and, of course, Itachi.

Kakashi wanted to smile at the rare display of emotion from the younger Uchiha, but he knew he wasn't one to talk. Fingers fidgeting, hands slightly trembling at the thought of what could happen to Itachi, and what could have happened to Itachi.

It was quiet.

Kakashi spoke first.

"It's really quiet, huh?"

A moment of silence later, Sasuke turned to the side, breaking eye contact with the other male.

With a quiet exhale, he answered.

"Yeah."

The rest of the afternoon, the two stayed at home. Even without directly addressing the absence of the crow, they both _knew_ , and they both came to a mutual agreement.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, tilting his head to the side. 'Let's _wait for him.'_

Sasuke nodded. _'Yeah.'_

And so, they waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Late into the evening, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and started to cook. Kakashi stood beside him, leaning against the fridge, as he watched Sasuke cut up the vegetables for the mixed vegetable curry. Just like in the early afternoon, when he was toasting bread, Sasuke was in a daze; _there_ but _not quite._

This scared Kakashi a tad bit. The youngest of the three usually did everything with utmost caution, paying attention to every little detail possible. Not to mention, he was handling a knife.

Kakashi walked over, and carefully took the knife from Sasuke's hand. "Let me take over for a bit," he suggested softly, other hand coming to rest on the other's thin, slender waist.

Sasuke sighed, stepping to the side, and Kakashi started to chop. For a while, it was just the sound of the knife against the cutting board, until Sasuke rested his head upon Kakashi's shoulder, and whispered quietly,

"I hope he's okay."

Kakashi put down the knife.

He turned to face his youngest lover with a small, slightly forced smile. Then, leaning forward, he pressed his masked lips against Sasuke's temple in a light kiss.

"Me too."

Soon, the previous day's leftovers, along with the mix vegetable curry, was laid out on the table.

Kakashi pulled down his mask as Sasuke took a seat across him.

"Thank you for the food."

They started to eat.

As they ate, little words were exchanged between the two. Apart from the occasional clanging of the metal cutlery against the bowls and plates, it was quiet.

"This is really delicious," Kakashi murmured quietly, pouring a generous amount of the curry onto his rice.

Sasuke nodded speechlessly.

 

* * *

 

 

At night, they finally addressed the issue.

Sasuke, seated at the foot of the bed, said bluntly, "Itachi's crow didn't come today."

Kakashi, who was standing beside the bed and removing his mask, froze for a moment. Sighing quietly, he took a seat beside Sasuke on the bed. Wordlessly, the elder placed his head down on the younger's lap. He hummed in content as Sasuke's hands combed through his hair, fingers massaging his scalp.

Then, Sasuke spoke again, quickly. His voice was slightly higher and urgent and trembled when he spoke, "Why didn't he send one this time? He's been doing so since _forever_ , hasn't he? _'_ kashi, what if—"

Kakashi heard a soft click from outside the room, and quickly silenced the younger, sitting upright.

The front door opened.

The two _bolted_ out of the room, and when they saw who was standing in front of the door, they both froze.

Itachi stood there, completely unscathed. Not a single scratch on him, and not a bruise, either.

Raising a hand, lips curling up in a gentle smile, Itachi spoke quietly, "Hey."

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in their places, dumbfounded. The house was quiet for a few moments, then—

Sasuke snapped, stomping forward towards the male, raising a hand and pointing accusingly at him. "You piece of _crowshit_ —"

Kakashi moved quickly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling the younger's back to his chest. "Babe, _chill—_ "

" _Chill?_ " Sasuke echoed, scoffing. "This _gangly fucking crow bastard_ —"

Itachi stood there, unsure of how to respond as he took in the scene before him. His youngest lover struggling to free himself from the arms of the oldest of the three, cursing and swearing and calling him a... _gangly fucking crow bastard?_

Kakashi looked over at Itachi's deadpanned expression, keeping a firm hold over Sasuke.

Itachi met Kakashi's gaze and scratched the side of his face, looking sheepish. "Did something happen while I was out?"

Sasuke finally broke out of Kakashi's hold and resumed his stomping. Kakashi sighed internally at the upcoming havoc.

"You didn't send your stupid crow!" Sasuke roared, stopping in front of Itachi.

Itachi flinched slightly. Then, tilting his head slightly, he asked, hesitantly, "...Pardon?"

 _"You didn't send your fucking crow!"_ Sasuke repeated. At Itachi's baffled expression, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Your crow! The one that fucking goes _caw caw caw_ at nine in the morning!"

Itachi and Kakashi deadpanned. Neither of the two knew whether they were allowed to start cackling at the fact that Sasuke _fucking_ Uchiha had raised both arms and flapped them wildly, while _cawing maniacally._ The two both decided against the idea of laughing aloud, seeing that their youngest lover was now beet red with anger.

Then, Sasuke continued, "You send one _every_ morning, you fucktard! Why didn't you send one today, you crowshit?!" Sasuke's hands flew up, clenching Itachi's collar in tight fists, and Kakashi immediately stepped forward to intervene, but Itachi raised a hand to stop him.

"You crowshit," Sasuke repeated, his voice falling and cracking, and his grip on Itachi's collar loosened. "You..." His voice trailed off, and he went quiet as he let go of the cloth.

Punching Itachi's chest weakly, Sasuke then collapsed into his brother's chest. With a quiet noise of surprise, Itachi brought up his arms around Sasuke's waist to support him.

"You scared me, you bastard," Sasuke murmured into the chest, voice muffled. "You scared _us._ I thought something happened to you and you were never coming back to us and I was scared _shitless_ , you—"

Itachi brought a hand up to Sasuke's hair, and ruffled his hair gently. "Forgive me, Sasuke."

Sasuke was quiet for a few moments, before his head snapped upwards at the words. Glaring at Itachi fiercely, he pushed Itachi backwards roughly.

Back slamming into the front door, Itachi's eyes widened, and he gulped as Sasuke placed his hands on either side of his head on the door, cornering him.

 _"Forgive you?"_ Sasuke echoed lowly. Itachi shuddered at the tone, and swallowed, but his throat was dry. "You're going to make it up to me."

Itachi felt his legs go weak, and his knees buckled beneath himself, his back sliding down the door.

Sasuke brought a hand to Itachi's chin, tilting it upwards so the elder looked him in the eyes. "You'll make it up to _us_." Licking his lips, he brought his lips to Itachi's neck, and relished in the audible hitch in his older brother's breath when he flicked his tongue against the pale, sensitive skin.

Kakashi walked over, lips twitching in a smirk. Gently, he pulled Sasuke aside by the waist. "Hey, now," Kakashi's voice was low and husky and rumbled deep in Itachi's ears as the eldest sent Sasuke a knowing look. "Don't leave me out on the fun, babe."

Leaning forward, Kakashi whispered into Itachi's ear, hot breath fanning across the exposed skin.

"You'll make it up to us, won't you, baby doll?"

Itachi shivered, then closed his eyes and let Kakashi pick him up and carry him to the room.

With a hard smack on the ass, Itachi was thrown onto the bed. Kakashi nodded at Sasuke, who was already fully undressed, then walked over to the bedside table.

"You scared us," Sasuke spoke up, voice clear and powerful and commanding. Pushing Itachi until his back fell onto the bed, he continued, "As punishment, you'll listen to whatever we say. Understood?"

Nodding, Itachi whimpered.

"Good boy," Sasuke said, then blindfolded him. Slowly, he began to undress the male.

First, he removed Itachi's shirt, the pale skin of his chest exposed, along with his sensitive nipples, pink and perky and looking just so _delicious_. Then, he removed his pants, revealing beautiful, strong legs as well as pale, milky thighs. Last to be shed off the older Uchiha's body was his boxers, and Sasuke smirked as Itachi's dick sprang up, dick already half hard.

After Itachi was completely undressed, Sasuke began to tease the male, trailing just his bare fingertips across the exposed skin. With the blindfold on, Sasuke _knew_ that Itachi's sensitivity had increased tenfold, and he planned to take advantage of that.

He brought his hand down Itachi's pale chest, then circling around the perky nipples delicately. He watched in delight as Itachi squirmed, arching his back upwards as he let out a quiet moan. Then, with his other hand, he trailed his fingers along the side of Itachi's thigh, trailing it dangerously close to his dick, watching as Itachi twitched, sucking in a sharp breath as his hips jerked. Removing both of his hands, Sasuke stood back and looked at the writhing mess beneath him.

"Pl- please—" Itachi whispered, voice trailing off in a quiet whine as he thrashed around.

"Not yet, baby doll," Kakashi's voice rumbled, so close to Itachi's ear that it sent shivers down the male's spine. Kakashi pressed a light kiss against Itachi's temple, circling a hand around the thin waist.

 _'Damn it,'_ Kakashi cursed internally as he found Itachi's waist to be much too thin; perhaps even thinner than Sasuke's waist. Frowning slightly, he shifted his thumb up and down Itachi's side. He made a mental note to make sure the Uchiha no longer skipped meals.

Kakashi brought his lips to Itachi's earlobe, and licked the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. Itachi moaned loudly as he took the earlobe between his lips, tongue flicking up and down the soft, delicate skin. Pulling back with a quick nip to the earlobe, Kakashi watched as Itachi mewl quietly, sensitive body twitching uncontrollably.

"So cute," He whispered, burying his nose in the crook of Itachi's neck. "You look _delectable_ , baby boll. Doesn't he, Sasuke?"

"He does," Sasuke agreeed quietly, placing his hand in Itachi's hair.

Kakashi kissed Itachi's collarbone, and whispered softly, "Tell us if it's too much, alright?"

Itachi nodded.

Suddenly, Sasuke yanked a fistful of Itachi's hair forward, pulling his head forward roughly.

Itachi let out a loud, drawn out moan, and he felt Sasuke's dick, already fully hard and erect, slap him on the cheek. The hand in his hair jerked his head backwards, and he felt the tip of Sasuke's dick brush against his lips.

"Open your mouth," Sasuke ordered, index finger under Itachi's chin while his thumb pressed on his bottom lip. Obediently, Itachi's lips parted.

Without any warning, Sasuke slammed his dick into Itachi's mouth and down his throat.

Itachi's head jerked backwards from the force, but Sasuke's hand kept a firm grip on his hair, and pulled him forward until the dick was shoved down his throat to the hilt. Moaning around the fat dick in his mouth, tears formed in Itachi's eyes, then soaked into the fabric of the blindfold. He wanted to scream in pain; his mouth was stretched impossibly wide open, and his throat felt like it was being torn in two.

Sasuke threw his head back, letting out a loud moan as Itachi's throat tightened around his dick. The throat was _so fucking tight, so fucking warm_ , and Sasuke couldn't help but thrust into Itachi's mouth over and over and _over_ —

Itachi screamed around Sasuke's dick, the saliva that had pooled in his mouth now dripping messily from his lips. His throat stung _so bad,_ and it hurt like a _motherfucker_ , but he remained obedient and stayed still, letting Sasuke use his throat.

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, and Sasuke continued to thrust into his throat mercilessly. By now, his throat was sore and aching it hurt _, so fucking bad_ , but he _knew_ that Sasuke _felt so good._

 _'Yes, yes, yes, yes!'_ Itachi screamed internally, physically unable to form words around the dick in his mouth. _'Use my throat, more, more, more, more—'_

"Sasuke, that's enough!"

Itachi felt a warm chest press against his back, and he felt the hand gripping his hair loosen its grip. Immediately, Itachi let his body fall back into Kakashi's chest, letting the comforting warmth engulf his body.

Itachi heard Sasuke let out a quiet groan, then felt the dick in his mouth slowly pull out. Throat sore, Itachi moaned hoarsely.

Kakashi quickly took off the blindfold, then wrapped one arm around Itachi's thin waist, supporting the male against himself. He placed his head next to Itachi's, resting his chin lightly on the male's shoulder.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, still teary. He blinked a few times as he got accustomed to the light. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi glare at Sasuke softly, before he looked over at Itachi.

"You okay, baby doll?" He asked quietly, his hand reaching over to drag his thumb against Itachi's bottom lip, now slick with his saliva and Sasuke's pre-cum.

"I—" Itachi tried to speak, but his voice came out hoarse and cracked. He cleared his throat, then winced in pain.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke again. "You were too rough with him," he scolded gently.

Sasuke's eyes softened and he looked away apologetically.

Kakashi sighed, tilting Itachi's chin to make the older Uchiha face him. He pressed a light kiss along Itachi's jaw, and murmured softly, "Sorry, baby doll, it hurts, doesn't it?"

Itachi wanted to protest, but his throat ached, so he settled with a gentle shake of his head. Kakashi's expression was gentle, and Itachi couldn't help but think, _damn, he  looked incredibly handsome without his mask._ Unable to resist, Itachi leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi hummed appreciatively, then carefully pulled Itachi into his lap, kissing back just as fervently. Soon, the two were all over each other, kissing wildly with tongues tangling together.

Itachi let out a quiet moan, hands slipping around Kakashi's neck and pulling himself flush against the man's toned chest.

Then, he felt Sasuke crawl up onto the bed behind him. A pair of warm arms wrapped around him, and he gently pulled back from Kakashi.

"Itachi," Sasuke murmured quietly, eyes darting down.

Unable to handle such a downcast expression on his precious younger brother, Itachi carefully peeled himself away from Kakashi, placing a light kiss on the man's cheek before turning to Sasuke.

He carefully shifted their positions on the bed so that Sasuke was now sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, and Itachi was between his legs.

Itachi placed Sasuke's hands in his hair, then carefully lowered his face down to the dick resting against the younger's stomach, still hard and fully erect.

Sasuke gulped uncertainly, and he asked quietly, "Are you sure, 'tachi?"

Itachi cleared his throat, ignoring the burn and the ache, and he spoke, voice still hoarse but he still managed to get his point across, "Want you in my mouth."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Itachi, feeling dirty and filthy, sent Sasuke a teasing look before he took the dick in his hands. He pressed a kiss to the tip of the dick. Dragging his tongue across the slit in the head of the dick, he looked up at Sasuke through his lashes, then made himself comfortable as he got onto his knees.

Ass in the air, hands wrapped around Sasuke's dick, Itachi pulled back from the head. "Want your thick, fat dick in my mouth, want you to fuck me hard in the throat," Itachi let out a whimper, then dug the tip of his tongue deep into the slit of Sasuke's dick again. Sasuke moaned loudly.

With a teasing wiggle of his hips, he looked at Sasuke. With just the tip of the dick in his mouth, Itachi moaned around the dick. Then, softly, he pleaded, _"Please?"_

And who was Sasuke to deny?

"You fucking _incubus—_ " Groaning loudly, Sasuke's hips jerked upwards, and his dick rammed into Itachi's throat. His eyes widened, and he let out a string of curses.

Itachi's throat, now completely stretched out, fit Sasuke's dick like a cock sleeve. Sasuke's closed his eyes, and his hips thrusted wildly, hands gripping the sheets tightly as he moaned. Itachi's throat was so _loose_ , and so _fucking wet_.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and the sight of Itachi taking his entire length down the throat and _drooling_ all over his dick made him impossibly harder. Sasuke _craved_ his release, and he chased for his orgasm, hips buckling and thrusting and burying his dick deep into Itachi's throat.

Itachi could barely feel any pain as Sasuke thrusted deep into his throat. Now used to the thickness of Sasuke's dick, his throat was able to stretch wide enough to wrap around the dick _perfectly_.

As Itachi slurped and moaned and drooled all over the dick in his mouth, he felt Kakashi drape his body over his, and let out a particularly loud moan as Kakashi brought a hand to touch his aching, neglected erection.

"Such a cockslut, baby doll," Kakashi smirked, watching in awe as Itachi gulped down the entire of Sasuke's dick. He doubted if he could deepthroat Sasuke and take him down to the hilt. His eyes flickered to Sasuke's face, eyes closed in bliss and moaning loudly in pleasure.

Kakashi decided to focus on pleasuring the older Uchiha, placing a hand on Itachi's waist to his hips from jerking too much, and using his other hand to touch the much neglected erection. Wrapping his hand tightly around the fully erect dick, Kakashi began to move his hand.

Kakashi then removed his hand from Itachi's waist, bringing two fingers to his mouth. He began to lick his fingers, coating them in a generous amount of saliva, before bringing them down to the tight ring of Itachi's asshole.

Slowly, he slid in both fingers, carefully watching Itachi for any sign of pain, but the male only shifted his hips to press back into the intruding fingers.

The fingers slid into the tight hole easily, slick and wet, until shoved deep to the hilt. Kakashi then started to scissor his fingers, stretching out Itachi's hole. Wet, squelching noises were heard as Kakashi prepped the male's hole.

Looking down at the two males under him, Kakashi felt his own erection strain, hardening painfully. Still, he kept his hands busy with Itachi.

Then, Sasuke's hips started to jerk, and he arched his back upwards as he let out a particularly loud moan. Eyes still closed in bliss, he yanked on Itachi's hair roughly, and with a grunt he released deep into Itachi's throat.

Sasuke's warm cum shot straight down Itachi's throat, and Itachi moaned, pulling backwards to let the cum pool in his mouth, then swallowed obediently. Sasuke's hips twitched and his dick shot yet another string of cum. Itachi carefully pulled the dick out of his throat, letting Sasuke calm down from his high, and settled on occupying his erect member with his hands.

Even after the immense orgasm, Sasuke's dick remained erect and hard in Itachi's throat, and though he was physically tired and worn out, his erection still begged for attention.

Itachi placed a wet kiss on the tip of the dick, then pulled back, watching Sasuke's chest heave up and down as he panted. Then, he felt the dick in his hands jerk, and a string of come shot out.

Opening his mouth wide open, he let the cum decorate his face, shooting messily over his lips and into his mouth and dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. With a quiet moan, he turned to face Kakashi, hands still on Sasuke's dick.

Lips dripping with Sasuke's cum, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. He mewled as Kakashi removed his fingers from his hole, and sighed as the hand around his dick was removed too. Slurping at his lips, Kakshi licked at Sasuke's warm cum hungrily with his tongue. Itachi moaned. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi hummed, mouth moving to lick the cum dripping down Itachi's jaw. Then, pulled back to look at the male. "Yes, baby doll?"

Itachi turned back to Sasuke, then placed his elbows on either side of the younger's thighs on the bed. Raising his hips high, he turned his head to look back at Kakashi, who licked his lips at the sight of Itachi's gaping asshole, slick and dripping with saliva.

"Fuck me, daddy," With a wiggle of his hips, Itachi removed a hand from Sasuke's dick and brought it to his mouth, scraping the remains of the cum at the corners of his lips, then lapping at his fingers with his tongue.

Kakashi let out a growl, slapping Itachi's asscheek with one hand, while the other gripped his thin waist. Itachi moaned loudly, and he felt the head of Kakashi's dick press against his entrance.

Then, without any warning, Kakashi slammed his hips forward in a sharp, quick movement, and his dick was shoved deep into Itachi's tight asshole.

"You're so tight, baby doll," Kakashi grunted, hips buckling before he slammed back into Itachi again, the man's body jerking forward at the rough movement. With a loud groan, he slapped Itachi's ass again, then leant forward, arching his body over Itachi's, then growled into his ear, "My baby doll."

At Kakashi's low, husky voice, and the long dick slamming into his hole _right into_ his prostrate, Itachi keened, a filthy wail escaping his lips, and he managed to form the words, "Y—yes!"

Kakashi thrusted deep into Itachi's asshole again, hips positioned expertly so that his dick slammed into the make's sensitive, sweet spot. "That's right, you're daddy's little baby doll," He smirked, delivering another slap against Itachi's ass as he quickened his thrusts, then removed his hand from Itachi's slender waist and bringing it to the male's erection. "Daddy's little cumslut."

Itachi keened, mind buzzing from the praise, body overwhelmed with the pleasure. Words spewed from his mouth, his voice breaking off into moans as the long dick continued to thrust into his hole, and the hand continued to move around his dick. "F— fuck yes! Love daddy's fat dick in me, want daddy's cum to fill me, wanna be daddy's cumdump—"

Just then, Sasuke shifted under Itachi. His hand moved forward to yank Itachi's hair, and he smirked. "Such a noisy cumslut."

With Kakashi's dick still thrusting madly into his hole, Itachi suppressed another moan as the man above him delivered yet another well-placed thrust in his prostrate. Itachi looked at Sasuke's dick, now fully erect again; thick and long and fat and—

Sasuke slammed his hips upwards, dick shoving down Itachi's throat, the male letting out a loud moan. "Surely a cumslut like you can handle two dicks at once, right?"

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes, and seeing the challenging glint in those shiny black orbs, he felt the competitive instinct in him rise; who the _fuck_ do you think I am? I'll _gladly_ take two dicks at once anytime of the fucking day, bitch!

Itachi immediately forced the entire length of Sasuke's dick into his mouth, and he pinched Sasuke's thigh, looking up at the younger as he deepthroated him, Kakashi still ramming his hips into his ass, as if to prove a point. _See? Of course I can take two fucking dicks, you—_

Itachi felt his smugness fade into pleasure as the dick in his mouth started to thrust into his throat. Eyes closing, he let out a moan around Sasuke's dick.

Kakashi's long dick ramming into his loose, wet asshole, the man's pre-cum dripping out of his hole sloppily, Sasuke's dick slamming into the back of his throat, the faint burn in his throat as it was stretched out to fit the thick dick; it was _too much_ for Itachi, and Itachi felt his knees buckle beneath him, Kakashi's hand immediately going to his waist to hoist him up and keep him in place as he kept _thrusting and thrusting_ , and Sasuke didn't slow down either.

Itachi came, spurting white into the sheets as he let out a weak, muffled scream around Sasuke's dick. His body jerked as he orgasmed, oversensitive from the high, yet his two partners _kept going,_ and Itachi let them continue thrusting though his body was exhausted.

 _'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!'_ He wanted to scream, but found his jaw aching and sore, so he let out a moan instead. _'Use me, as your cumdump, let me be your cumslut!'_

As if Kakashi and Sasuke had heard his thoughts telepathically, they two started to speed up simultaneously, now thrusting at an inhumane speed into his ruined hole, his aching throat.

Itachi, too exhausted, let his body go limp, and allowed his two lovers to use him however they pleased.

Then, Kakashi and Sasuke both let out deep groans, and their thrusts became sloppy and erratic.

They came, shooting deep into Itachi's throat, and deep into Itachi's hole. Immediately after coming, Sasuke pulled his dick out of Itachi's mouth, he himself wrecked after his second orgasm, and his dick twitched, now sensitive from the overstimulation. Kakashi soon pulled out too, letting go of Itachi's waist before he let himself fall onto the bed, panting.

Itachi moaned desperately as he felt his belly expand and inflate, his body aching and oversensitive and dick jerking from the overstimulation. He collapsed too, head resting against Sasuke's stomach. He clenched his hole around Kakashi's cum, and swallowed down all of Sasuke's.

He sighed contentedly at the feeling of being filled up with both of his lovers' warm cum. He placed a hand on his fully inflated, swollen belly. Pressing lightly against his belly, he felt warm cum trickling out of his asshole and down the side of his thigh.

Soon, the two Uchiha brothers tangled their limbs together, and pressed against each other. Sasuke gently laid a hand on Itachi's swollen belly, his gaze filled with pride and affection and love.

Kakashi laid to rest behind Itachi too, laying his arm on the male's slender waist, then placing his hand on top of Sasuke's, over Itachi's belly. He pressed a kiss to Itachi's temple.

The house became quiet again.

Sighing quietly, Itachi pressed his face into Sasuke's chest, and placed his hand on top of Kakashi's. "I have a mission tomorrow, and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," his voice cracked at the end, and he cleared his throat. When he spoke again, Itachi's voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I won't forget this time."

The other two remained silent, and only snuggled closer to Itachi wordlessly.

Whatever. At least they would hear the crow calls at nine again.

**Author's Note:**

> side note : when i came up with the plot for this fic , a crow started to caw outside :)
> 
> also i was terribly torn between naming the fic 'crow caws at nine' , or 'crow calls at nine' ,  
> but chose the latter since it sounded a tad better than the first ;; but let me know what you think !
> 
> anyways , thanks for reading this ! i should really get to writing the third chapter for my bokuro fic ,,, ;;-;;; im so sorry !!!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. what have i done ;;;--;;; i have sinned im sorry
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed ! thanks for reading , my imaginary readers ! :)


End file.
